GTS vs RWA : WAR
Beginnings ''' RWA known as the Rebel Wrestling Alliance was a new Wrestling show created by Matt Castle who left GTS after GTS SuckaSlam. He began the YouTube channel by presenting the warehouse and RWA Championship and originally Grim (owner of GTS) didn't mind, but tensions began to flare between the two. Tensions between the two began before the channel was created when Castle began asking Grim about what it takes to have a Wrestling show and Grim told him. Grim got angry when Castle created RWA, but became cool with him afterwards. Castle would later try and persuade superstars to join his show, straight after Grim had spoken to them, then he would try and take GTS stars like, Pete Corvus, Dalton Hawkins Tommy Salami and The Mark and make them exclusive to his show only, but they ended up leaving after the first episode. Grim would also be suffering problems at GTS because Tommy Salami seemingly quit and other superstars like Ace Marxman would be unhappy with their current position on the show, but still stayed. On the first proper episode of RWA, Castle seemingly tricked The Beach Bums into joining the show, meanwhile Ace Marxman would walk out of GTS and join RWA, but would soon try and come back after loosing on RWA. Unknown at the time Kurt Bale would begin spying on RWA under a mask. The tensions really began to get high when Kleetus Bailey joined RWA and at the same time took the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship from Tommy and brought it and trashed it on RWA, however Kurt Bale brought it back to GTS. '''Invasions During the RWA Championship Tournament, Grim began making fun of Alex Raze when he won a match and advanced to the semi-finals. Matt Castle and members of the RWA Roster invaded the GTS Warehouse to confront Grim about what was going on and ended up attacking the GTS Roster and Alex Raze pinned Grim to give him the GTS Loser Championship. RWA apologised for their actions while their RWA Championship Tournament was won by Alex Raze. They once again came to GTS where Castle warned Grim that he could get evicted for hosting a Wrestling show in a storage unit, this ended up with the GTS Roster attacking the RWA people and Grim wiping his butt on the RWA Championship and attempted to do the same with Alex Raze. This enraged RWA to continue to come to the GTS Warehouse and attack Grim as well as, Kurt Bale and Vlad Drago, plus Ace Marxman would defeat Kurt Bale and win the GTS Championship and take it to RWA. Kleetus ended up getting arrested for barging into GTS and attacking Kurt Bale. The next day GTS ended up getting evicted from the warehouse and Marxman and Jake Cage went to gloat about it but ended up getting put through tables. GTS with no warehouse made Castle believe RWA won the war and continued to get more GTS stars to join RWA like, Joe Wolf, JJ Adams, Jay Evans and the new YouTube Champion Robbie E. GTS now with no warehouse had to wrestle in Grim's backyard and at Create a Pro, but this led to the RWA roster gloating over their victory. Despite beating GTS, Castle was suffering problems with RWA because of YouTube not advertising his channel, therefore not getting any money to pay the rent and his roster. After having enough from the RWA roster gloating, Grim decided to go to the RWA warehouse. Kurt Bale knowing where it is brought them there and broke in and attacked Ace Marksman, through the surprise which was a rock wall into the woods, as well as spray painting GTS in the middle of the ring. After invading the RWA warehouse, Grim and GTS took over the RWA warehouse, throwing the RWA ring into the woods and setting up the GTS one. Before they could start their first match, Castle came in seeing everything and threatened to get all the GTS guys arrested. DGDX Animation took Grim and Castle outside, trying to convince them to collaborate. They reluctantly agreed as Grim had no place to go and Castle had no money to pay the wrestlers and rent. They restarted the episode with Castle putting a wubble bubble over his head. Castle the next day challenged Grim to put everything on the line at the Regal Rumble, where both GTS and RWA wrestlers would be in. This meant at the event and in the match the YouTube title was on the line as well as ownership of the GTS/RWA Warehouse and ownership of Grims channel. Leading up to the event both rosters would defeat each other in matches, plus Ace Marxman would loose the GTS title to Hollywood Hooligan. On the Regal Rumble pre-show Grim defeated Alex Raze to win the RWA Championship, but Marxman would win the GTS Hardcore Championship. The day of the Regal Rumble came with both rosters competing and the final four of the Rumble was Grim, Matt Castle, the returning Tommy Salami and Duhop (who unmasked from being El Jefe Rojo). Duhop would end up winning the match, meaning GTS had control of the warehouse and channel. After the match Grim and Duhop had a match putting the channel and ownership of the warehouse on the line, which resulted in Grim winning with the finger poke of doom, which was seemingly planned. This made the RWA roster angry, but he ended up resigning all of them, but firing Kleetus to end the night. Aftermath After the Regal Rumble the RWA stars and Matt Castle reluctantly began to wrestle under Grim's authority, plus the RWA Championship remained on the show with Grim as the holder. Kleetus, although he was fired continued to come to the warehouse and attack Kurt Bale, injuring his neck. Other RWA superstars still acted loyal to Castle in the days after the Regal Rumble. Matt Castle won the RWA Championship off Grim but lost it to him 2 days later at the Redo Rumble, whilst also losing to Duhop in the match for the YouTube title. Matt Castle would end up leaving after this and wouldn't be heard of again, but Marxman, Kleetus and Cage would try and ruin GTS. On Feburary 11th Jake Cage won the GTS Championship from Hollywood Hooligan and spray painted it to taunt Grim. Cage ended up unifying the GTS and RWA title, but at the same time threw the GTS belt into the river, vacating it. Meanwhile Kleetus and Marxman would find the old RWA ring and put it up in a backyard and try and start RWA again. Grim found out and decided to ignore them, even though they didn't use it for RWA again. On March 8th Grim recovered the GTS tilte and along with the RWA title now unified awarded it to Kurt Bale. Bale would loose the title to Jake Cage who began a rivalry with Vlad and at Grimamania they had a 3 Stages of Hell match for the title and Vlad put his career on the line. Vlad ended up winning the match and he also trashed the RWA Championship to the bin, thus ending RWA. Kleetus at Grimamania would begin a rivalry with Duhop for the YouTube title, but there was no mention of RWA during the rivalry. Kleetus would cash in his contrct from SWF to win the title, however Grim still recognised Duhop as champion so he was awarded with the old YouTube title and unified them. Kleetus won the title back on May 6th ending their fued. Other RWA stars continued to wrestle under GTS with no mention of RWA. During the saga with the Red Van Dam, the GTS roster went and wrestled at the RWA ring to avoid Van Dam at GTS Back To The Yard. The old RWA ring would be used more often, like in the saga with Halloween and soon would become the new GTS ring after the lease in the warehouse ran out. In 2019GTS began using the backyard ring again, this is when a new war would ensue, which would be GTS vs AWE.